


you don't have to say i love you to say i love you

by ill_dek_u (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "would you still date me if i was a worm?", Established Relationship, M/M, hehe 420 blaze it, i miss them, i wrote this at 2 am, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ill_dek_u
Summary: “You need to be completely honest with me, alright,?” he said, and Keith almost forgot to answer. Lance’s eyes always were a little too captivating.“I will be.”“Keith,” Lance began, “Would you still date me if I was a worm?”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	you don't have to say i love you to say i love you

**Author's Note:**

> fuck voltron but i miss klance

“Hey, babe?”

Keith hummed a little in response, flipping through the report Allura had given him this morning. He needed to finish reading this thing in the next hour, or she would definitely have his head. 

Lance plopped down next to him. “Keith.”

“Yeah, what is it,” Keith said noncommittally.

Lance sighed, long and dramatic, before flinging a hand over his eyes and curling up into a ball on the couch. “Keith, this is important!”

“Well so is this report,” Keith grumbled. “Just say whatever you’re going to say so I can focus again.”

If the giant pout was anything to go on, it seemed like Lance didn’t like his response. "This is what I get for dating Mr. grumpy-pants workaholic.”

“I’m not— listen I’m trying to get this done so Allura doesn’t kill me!” 

“She would never do that and we both know it! Getting on Shiro’s bad side is probably a reoccurring nightmare of hers, and killing someone’s little brother is a one-way ticket to hatred land!” Lance exclaimed.

Keith dropped the papers on the couch and turned to face Lance.

“Fine, you have my full attention now. What is it?”

Lance looked him up and down suspiciously, and deeming him report free, leaned in a little closer.

“You need to be completely honest with me, alright,?” he said, and Keith almost forgot to answer. Lance’s eyes always were a little too captivating.

“I will be.”

“Keith,” Lance began, “Would you still date me if I was a worm?”

“I—“ Keith paused. “If you were a worm?”

Lance nodded, completely serious.

God, of course he was serious. This was the kind of question only Lance could ask.

“I mean,” Keith ran a hand through his hair, “Yes?”

Lance immediately lit up, which made Keith’s answer completely worth it. “Heck yeah! I knew you were a good boyfriend!”

“Uhh.. thanks I guess?”

“You’re welcome!” Lance said happily. “Now I’ll leave you to do your boring work stuff. Don’t be late for dinner though! Hunk is making some weird dish from a planet we visited last week and there is no way I'm tasting it first.” And with that Lance stood up and walked towards the door. 

Keith laughed softly and shook his head, grabbing the papers from next to him and slowly reshuffling them back into the right order.

“Oh, by the way,” Lance’s voice rang out, “I would still be your boyfriend if you were a worm too. See you at dinner!”

And the mechanical door slid shut.


End file.
